Shenanigans
by CrossDerpDerp
Summary: A Light hearted Version Of RWBYverse. Inspired by Weiss reacts. Follow our favourite teams a few OC's in their life at Beacon academy and the Crazy insanity that ensues. I will try to stay away from OOCness and the fourth wall(No promises) ;D NOTE DISCONTINUED Will be rewriting soon.
1. Pilot

Shenanigans Chapter 1 – Pilot

 **/ Hello there :)**

 **First of all Check out Weiss Reacts by ElfCollaborator, that is my inspiration.**

 **/Lets get straight to the point – Just a light-hearted sort of episodic fanfic about RWBY. As far as time frames go this will be set a few weeks after initiation. Due to this being a 'comedic' spin on the series(We will soon see about 'Comedic') many things will remain the same, but a few things may be tweaked slightly. I will try to notify you when I do that.**

 **. / Right my inspiration to do something like this comes from Weiss reacts by ElfCollaborator**

 **I wanted to do something wacky and fun too so here is my attempt. I will go on a different path to Elf to forge my own 'Masterpiece' If this does end up somewhat successful my thanks will go to Elf for his inspiration.**

 **/ I will be ignoring the fourth wall throughout the series(Unless an opportunity presents itself then I'm sorry)**

 **/Also Im going to include as little angst as possible, So no Blake moping off to weiss's 'White fang comments' etc. As to how Im going to let it be discovered that Blake is a faunus? I dont know.**

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

Ruby lay on her bunk staring at the ceiling. She was unsure of what she should do. She knew that spending a whole Saturday staring at a ceiling was a little counter-productive yet here she was. Yang had gone off with some friends that graduated with her from signal, Weiss had vanished to Dust knows where(She mentioned something about Glyph-Dust Phase ratios) and Blake had gone into town to 'investigate'. Leaving Ruby in the dorm with a ceiling to keep her company. She was unsure exactly how long she'd been up there. An hour? Two? Either way she could feel the clutches of boredom crush her more and more each second.

"Hmmmm. Ooh I know!" The Reaper bolted upright into a sitting position. "Now where did I but that burn crystal..."

 **The Courtyard Level C**

"Dust Damn it!" Weiss shouted. She had gained permission to train/experiment on the Courtyard. The section she was in was perfect. What she was attempting to do was potentially destructive, and level C was basically armor plated. That and she was under 'supervision' by Dr Endre. The dust professor had lost interest and left her to it. It was obvious that he recognized a true dust master, Weiss thought to her self smugly. Before her thoughts turned sour as her efforts turned into an uncontrolled messy explosion. She was trying to focus the dust effects from myrtinaster into a sort of laser of concentrated elemental power. Yet all it was doing was costing her energy and Dust crystals. Weiss Sighed and found a bench.

"Time for a break." before attempting to sit down, and have the bench promptly collapse from under her.

 **Team RWBY Dorm.**

Ruby was unable to find the burn crystal, however she found something much more interesting hidden under Weiss's bed.'

'' **Gasp** She didn't tell me she had this..." A small vial of what appeared to be glowing liquid. Although liquefied dust was rare, this dust glowed a deep red, followed by small flickers of yellow. It had a slow hum to it which resonated in time with the yellow flickering.

Ruby couldn't resist, she knew Weiss would be mad, but she allowed her self a small fraction of the liquefied product. She trickled a small amount into a small shell from Crescent Rose, opened the window, and lobbed it as hard as she could out of the window.

Ruby rubbed her hands took a step back and bolted after it. Using her semblance she hit the ground while the shell was still airborne and whipped out crescent rose in its full form and fired. The substance was a whole lot more volatile than Ruby had banked on, and the sky was filled with a colossal red plume. Ruby Covered her eyes but was immediately swamped by the mist and small flecks of solidified powder. Energy crackled all over her skin, which she guessed stemmed from the yellow flickery stuff within. Muffled shouts of surprised students were everywhere, and if not for the mist and her muffled senses she could of sworn she heard a high pitched scream come from some giant of a guy lumber past in the mist.

"Whoops.." Pretty much summed that up.

 **Somewhere in town**

A large but distant boom startled Blake. From her senses she could tell it came from the south, roughly where Beacon was.

"huh." Blake muttered. She would investigate, but she was currently preoccupied. She needed the exact locations of all fish related products she could find, in case of an emergency. Blake hated the stereotype, but could acknowledge how true it was. She wouldn't be saying anything to her team however. Her obsession with fish was embarrassing, and her partner Xiao Long would never let her live it down.

But enough of that, for Blake had found herself by the docks.

On went her 'investigation'.

 **Library Entrance**

Yang examined her opponent, a Girl equal in height with long wavy crimson hair. Hey eyes resembled darkened gold, and her face was narrow with high cheekbones. She wore a black sleeveless cropped shirt, with black jeans. On her right bicep was what appeared to be torn cloth, with the symbol of a lion etched into it. She wore red finger-less gloves with metal studs. The gloves continued over her wrists with straight silver lines running down to some small metal chambers.

Yang could see that this girl was a fellow brawler. She wore the same űber confident smirk and her eyes were mischievous, yet unyielding in their calculating, something Yang saw every time she looked in the mirror. She could be a strong friend, or a bitter rival.

This girl had decided to take it upon her self to challenge Yang, to a skate competition of all things. If there was one difference between herself and the crimsonette, it was that she was bolder in her moves(Seriously who challenges someone they have never met to a skate challenge?) Something Yang was going to have to change.

"So you up for it?" The girl asked.

"Sure, but let me get a name. Wait, can I call you sweet-cheeks? I am Yang by the way."

"My name is Vizella Rosa, and sure, if you want. So long as I get to call you Blondie." Vizella smirked when she saw Yang become visibly agitated at the name. "Oh and meet me here in..." Vizella was cut off by a loud boom. There was a flash and the sky suddenly seemed a lot more red. Soon everything else seemed a lot more red as well, when large clouds of mist rolled over them.

"What the f..." Vizella started but the sound was muffled.

 **The Courtyard Level C**

Weiss picked herself up from the wreckage of the bench. Growling and muttering she picked up a chunk of wood, and launched it away in temper. "I cant even take a break, Ugh!" She looked around the courtyard, and saw various chunks of Ice and snow, as well as some small cracks and scorch marks. Why is this so hard! Winter can do this!" She kicked again at the bench. "Screw this I'm going back."

Just then she heard a huge boom, and since she was pretty close heard a low thrumming accompanying the sound. She dreaded this, she recognized that kind of explosion. "No..." Oh but it was. Her worst fears were answered when she saw the huge red cloud. With some pretty large yellow sparks. "How did she... No matter. I'm going to .. Gah! That Dunce is in for it now! Dammit RUBY!"

Her shouts were promptly muffled when the cloud fell.


	2. Consequences

Shenanigans Chapter 2 Pilot Part 2

 **/ Sup guys, here is the next chapter.**

 **The Headmasters Office**

From his balcony Ozpin observed the events that were occurring. Which if he was completely honest he found somewhat amusing. A dust explosion of a particular potent kind had gone off, and it looked a whole lot like some modified weather dust, if the clouds were anything to follow.

"Yes get some Fire crews down there immediately, oh and and get me the student president, I want the council to find and apprehend the person responsible for this outrage!" Glynda slammed down the phone and glared at Ozpin.

"Is there a problem miss Goodwitch?"

"Your school is in complete chaos down there, and YOU are finding it amusing?!"

"No one is in any danger, Glynda, that is the main thing. I'm curious as to has ownership over this kind of dust, or if it is any kind of dust at all. You know how some magic users were last year. Some even gave the Maidens a run for there money."

"Don't remind me." Glynda shuddered. "So when this student is apprehended, what do you intend to do?" Her tone of voice completely diffused by Ozpin.

"It looks as if there will be a lot of cleanup work. Maybe that person and their team will assist."

"Just cleanup duty? What about detentions?"

"Something tells me there will be a LOT to clean up." Ozpin replied calmly.

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

Weiss was seething. She was covered from head to toe in this red powdery mix. As if that wasn't enough her skin crackled with weird energy, and she would get a large shock every now and then. Her thoughts were a little sluggish to, and her hair was devoid of any order and propperness. The Heiress was at her most unpresentable, and she was going to bust some skulls. Specifically Ruby's.

She slammed the door open and found a Ruby coated in red, trying to unsuccessfully place the vial back in its box under the bed.

"Ah uh um Weiss I can epla..." Ruby was cut off by the Icy glare that came from the Heiress.

"EEK" Ruby bolted back out of the window, or atleast tried to. Instead she ran headlong into a glowing wall of one of Weiss's glyphs.

"Ruby. You owe me. You owe me a simple explanation. Why were you going through my things? And Why am I covered in the results of your curiosity? Oh and Why shouldn't I destroy you now?"

"Uh Uh Uh..." Ruby struggled for words under the Icy rage of the Heiress. "I was bored." she squeeked, looking around desperatley for an escape.

Weiss twitched. "You. Were. Bored!?" Last straw for Ruby.

 **Outside C-Block Dormitories.**

Einiss QuarkChild stood outside of the dormitories looking at the destruction. The walls were coated with streaks of red, and occasionally sparks jumped between buildings, causing mini explosions upon the plaster. There was enough material around for him to get a good reading. He pulled out his scroll and monitored the Aura signature. Not a great method, since usually there is hardly anything to detect unless the person specifically set of the charge. If it was an accident or some other detonation then this method was rendered useless. But Einiss Figured there was enough Dust around to atleast glean a few suspects.

The screen flashed and a few small readings form other students cropped up. But a particularly large signature came from a student named 'Ruby Rose'.

"I think We have her." He motioned to his four companions. He pointed to the dormitories, The information regarding Ruby's flat came up on screen.

"Make it quick, we don't want her to escape. Glynda has issued a priority one target. If any of her team are present, grab them to."

 **Team** **RWBY Dorm**

"We-w-w Weiss! I'm sorry!" Ruby pleaded.

"Not. Good. Enough." Weiss stated. "Your going to pay me back dunce." Weiss took out myrtainaster. But first I'm..."

Weiss was cut off. Her body juddered as if in shock, then collapsed.

"Wah?..." Then Ruby saw. The Student High Council Security Squad. An elected team in the Council, Headed by the security Advisor. This squad consisted of Third years, who were more fearsome than most fourth years and beyond.

She didn't have time to squee however, as she found herself with a dart in her shoulder.

 **Glynda Goodwitch's Office**

Ruby woke up to find that Weiss was already awake. Also a lot less calm than she had been.(Which is saying something) Her anger however had changed to nervousness. Glynda sat before them with her arms crossed. Ozpin sat beside her looking as bored as ever, and looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Ruby Rose!" Glynda snapped. Her riding crop striking the table before her. "You stand accused of vandalism and disruption of school property and the harassment of other students.

"It was an accident!" Ruby replied. "You make it out like I intentionally did that! I didn't know Wiess dust was that..." She was silenced by a glare from Weiss.

"I see. Weiss Schnee, care to explain why you have such potent dust just, lying around for ease of access? I know you Schnee's are proud of Your Dust capabilities, but you know full well that dust level of class Five power are illegal in the general public. They also off limits to well respected Huntmen. Why do you have some with you?"

"It was a gift." Weiss replied Haughtily, refusing to give any more information.

"I see." Glynda Stared her down. You both stand guilty of some serious charges, and if it were up to me, then you would lose all priviliges, be included in detention, and have your respected fathers notified of your behaviour."

"Its fortunate that I am here to make the verdict," Ozpin spoke up. "You girls including the rest of your team, will be assisting in the clean up process. Try to keep your heads low, there are a number of people none to pleased with your accident. You are free to go. Oh and you will receive messages on your Scrolls when and where you are required."


	3. Skate For Victory

Chapter 3

 **/ Apologies for any spelling errors, I know of one or two important ones that may have slipped my radar**

 **Beacon Helipad F**

Yang mopped the sweat from her brow. The girls had literally spent a whole week helping out with the mess that Ruby had caused. They hadn't been doing it all by themselves though, as many students had volunteered. That still left a hefty workload in place though. Yang was going to have to pay Ruby back. Oh and come to think about it, whether intentionally or not, Weiss had supplied her with that weird dust. She was going to have to pay Weiss a little something back to. As to what? Yang didn't know. Not yet. But payment was coming, just you guys wait.

Yang was shocked out of her internal thoughts by Weiss's Dust.

"Dammit!" She snapped. Shaking off the weird sensory effects of the dust. Her vision cleared but the strange hunger remained. The dust did weird things with feelings and emotions and created sensory imbalances if it shocked you. Not to mention the issues with her hair. THAT was what hurt the most. That and when the dust was the most potent her senses went so far out of wack that she had thrown herself at Vizella. Yang blushed at the thought. Her memories of that particular incident were sluggish, but she was pretty sure she had attempted some less than reputable actions. What worried her more was the fact that Vizella had seemed to find it amusing.

To her relief Yang hadn't been the only one to act erratically in Beacon. That means rumours would be a huge mess of other juicy gossip, and if she was lucky hers would be drowned out.

"So Blondie, how about that Skate challenge?" Vizella spoke making Yang jump. Vizella sidled up closer than what Yang considered uncomfortably close. Yangs nerves were still fried, and there was still a whole load of cleaning to do. The last time she had shirked off cleaning duty Weiss had nagged her into the dirt and a confrontation with Glynda had rendered less than desirable results.

"Sorry Sweet-cheeks, got a hell of a lot more cleaning to do, and I'd rather not piss off Glynda again."

"So you forfeit? You acknowledge my superiority?" She replied with a sly smile. Yang knew she was goading her, pushing for a challenge. Vizella was not going to take the win by default. She wanted this skate competition.

"We postpone, atleast until tomorrow.."

"We skate now, I'm up to my ears in coursework, and I need this bet out of the way now"

"Bet?"

"It doesn't matter, If you say no now, I win by default, which is not a way I want to win."She paused seeing Yangs reluctance "How about some motivation? During that incident someone caught you throwing yourself at me. I personally don't mind rumours, but I'd imagine by the look on your face last week that you would rather keep that under wraps. You battle me now I give you his name, if not? Good look shaking those rumours."

 _This devious little... Damn she was convincing. I will not be out done by her._

"Fine. You want a skate battle? Lets go..."

Vizella cracked a triumphant grin, and gave yang an appraising look. This was going to be fun.

 **The Docks**

Blake had worked overtime helping clean. Glynda had seen this and let her go, especially since she was in town when this incident occurred. She was currently Eyeing her prize. While not one for petty thievery she couldn't help herself. She had been down here so many times this week anyway that she was sure the captain just let her take, so long as it was just a small portion. Whenever she walked past him he gave her a knowing smile, Blake wasn't keen on the idea but she was pretty sure the old sailor knew about her Faunus heritage. Well if it got her to her prize then she was willing to make an exception.

Blake sauntered over to the fish and grabbed at one to put in her pouch. Although she didn't expect the fish to resist. She pulled at it then looked up. The glared at her opponent. She was a head shorter than Blake with fierce green eyes. Her hair was black like hers only it was tied back in a pony tail. She had two short cat ears unhidden at the top of her head. Her face held softer features than Blakes, save the animalistic hunger her eyes held. This girl wanted this fish. Blake was adamant. There was no way Blake would allow this runt to take this fish. They stared each other down.

Both Girls were unaware of the Old Captain watching them, with an amused look on his face. Eagerly anticipating the Cat fight. He was not sorry for that Pun.

 **/ Can you really call this a cliff hanger? I don't know. Two Set ups, a Yang vs OC And a Blake vs OC? Who will skate to victory? And who will in the fight for the fish? Find out next chapter :D**

 **/Im really bad at these end summaries...**


End file.
